Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile conversion kits. More specifically, the present invention relates to automobile conversion kits adapted to alter the performance or characteristics of a differential or entirely convert the differential.
Differentials, such as open differentials and limited slip differentials, were designed to allow an automobile's rear wheels to rotate at different speeds when turning, providing improved performance for the automobile during daily driving. However, turning is not a concern for dedicated drag racing enthusiasts because drag races take place on completely straight tracks. Furthermore, the complex mechanical gear systems for differentials have a high failure rate when drag racing due to the large amount of force exerted on the rear axles of the automobiles during the initial acceleration phase at the start of the race. The more complex the mechanical system is, the more parts that can potentially break and result in a failure of the rear axle assembly. Therefore, simple mechanical systems for the rear axle or axles that force both wheels to rotate at the same rate are highly desirable for drag racing enthusiasts.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices and methods have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to converting differentials for drag racing purposes. One such method includes welding an automobile differential's spider gears together, thereby locking the rear axles together. This method is generally highly effective, but it has two main issues. First, if an individual is not familiar with welding techniques, then he or she risks completely ruining the differential and the rear axles. Welding the differential's spider gears requires precise knowledge of the points at which the spider gears need to be welded together and how to avoid causing damage to the spider gears, compromising the structural integrity of the welded differential. If the structural integrity of the welded differential is compromised, then it can potentially snap the axles or even explode in extreme circumstances when drag racing, causing a substantial amount of damage to the individual's automobile. If an individual chooses to hire a specialist to weld the differential spider gears together, then he or she generally has to spend a substantial amount of money because it is a very niche task. Second, welding is a permanent solution that makes it impossible for the individual to convert the automobile back to a conventional differential as needed for daily driving. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for an assembly that is adapted to replace an automobile's differential in order to lock the rear axles together that is simple to utilize and non-permanent.